Ask The Cast of Together Forever
by YuriFan5
Summary: You get to ask the cast any question you want along with dare.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, and welcome to the ATC for "Together Forever". As you may or may not know, we will be answering questions in several different ways. You may ask questions directly to one character, to a couple, or to me. You may also do dares, but please try to keep them within reason(remember I have to type all this). So, now that that's out of the way, let us begin.

Chihiro pulls on YF's ear: Forgetting something?

YF: Ow ow ow ow ow, Ok OK I don't own Spirited Away, you happy?

Chihiro lets go of ear: Better.

So now let's jump into the ATC. Giyatso sat in his office pondering the mysteries of the universe. His ponderings were interrupted by a lioness and a dragon bursting through his door, wrestling in mid air. They landed on the floor and continued to roll back and forth across the room.

"I don't mind you guys doing this, but could you get a room?"

The lioness reverted to Neko-Chihiro, "Get you're mind out of the gutter Giyatso." The dragon pinned Chihiro using it's front arms and then reverted to Haku, "I win! You are too easily distracted Chihiro."

"Yeah yeah, just get off me." As soon as he let her up she tackled him to the floor and gave him a big kiss.

"My Chihiro, I never knew you liked it on top."

Chihiro looked up, blushing furiously. Standing in the doorway were Minako (arm around Mikotah's waist) and Mikotah. Mikotah had the largest grin Chihiro had ever seen, so she could guess who said it. Chihiro pulled Haku up, wrapping her arm around Haku's waist. Haku placed his arm on Chihiro's shoulder.

"Did you at least bring everybody?" said Chihiro, ending it with what would be the equivalent of a hiss.

"Calm down, they are on their way." Minako pulled Mikotah into the room and had a seat at one of the numerous chairs around the room, pulling Mikotah onto her lap.

"How did you get permission from otou-san to be here (as she had started calling Neko-Kami ever since her transformation)? I thought you promised to stay there for a couple more years."

"Well you know," Minako looked warily at the ceiling, "he's really just a big softy."

"I heard that!" came the distinct voice of Neko-Kami drifting in from absolutely no specific direction.

"Sounds like somebody's in trouble." Came Kaola's voice drifting down the hall. The rest of the cast came drifting in behind her. Giyatso cleared his throat to quite down the excited chatter.

"Well, now that everyone is here shall we start the questions?"

"Yes," said my incarnation in the story whom I will be referring to as YF, "let's get the ball rolling with the biggest question on everybody's mind."

"Who are Minako and Mikotah based off of, and what Anime were they from? Why don't we let Minako and Mikotah answer."

"My character is based off of Mikoto from Mai Otome." Said Minako "This is most noticeable in the scene where Mikotah threatens to not give me any lunch, and I react exactly like Mikoto would have."

"My character is also based off of a Mai Otome character," said Mikotah, "although in my case, it is Mai I am based off of. There are several spots where YuriFan5 translated my character over. The first and most notable, was my fire powers, which Mai from Mai HiME and Mai Otome both had. The second was my great cooking, another direct translation. About the only thing that drastically changed was the one sided Mai-Mikoto relationship became a two way, and of course my outfit changed. YuriFan5 decided to be tricky and make my name sound like Mikoto, just to throw you off, but apparently it wasn't needed."

"My only real deviation from the Mai-Otome character Mikoto was that I went from being _the_ cat god, to a demi god protector." Interjected Minako.

"The next question is for myself." Said YF "Why did you make Chihiro into a lioness?"

"That's a good question, and one that has a multi-faceted answer. There were several factors that went into the decision to make Chihiro a lioness. The first thing I'm going to point out is that I never actually intended to have Chihiro be a spirit at all. Let me give you a short history to help you understand.

As I have said before many times, I never actually expected this to go beyond the first chapter, but the demand became so large for more that I had to comply. The future of the story then shifted to them having hectic days in the bath house, but after a few chapters it became way too hard to do, so I sought the advice of a wise author by the name of Hinata020. She suggested that I make it so that Haku has an arranged marriage to someone other than Chihiro. Once again my vision of the end product shifted. My thoughts first jumped to a long journey to find a remedy for the situation. I set them off on the train and then to Zeniba's house. I finished up to Chapter 6, but I left the temple name blank. I then set off on the 18 day trip for Scouts. Throughout the entire trip, the plot bunnies were at work driving me nuts with the crazy idea to put Mai and Mikoto into the story. At summer camp, in the time between lunch and the second round of classes, I managed to get down the bare bones of what I had planned to be Chapter 7, but ended up fleshing out to become chapters 7-9 and the beginning of 10. I had originally planed, before the cursed plot bunnies, to make Chihiro a river spirit herself, and then she and Haku would go and both be the gods of one river, together forever, working in the title, boom story done. The plot bunnies insisted I use Mikoto and Mai, and since Mikoto is all about cats, the Cat God came into existence. The great part was, the relationship was already there, I just had to give them more life, since they only showed up in a few episodes. Believe it or not, I actually went back and watched all of the episodes with them in it to relearn the dynamics of their relationship. After the point of them arriving at the temple, 

which I had originally planned to be like how Mikoto had caught Mashiro and Arika, it sort of, scary as it sounds now that I think about it, took on a life of it's own. It was like there was a little growing and evolving movie playing inside my head, and all I had to do was to describe it as best I could. That movie lasted me through most of the story up until the part where Lin demands she be able to plan Chihiro's wedding, and then, having recently Breaking Dawn, I simply took Alice's behavior and applied it.

So to answer your question, however fantasy/scifi this may sound, I never decided that Chihiro would become a spirit lioness, the story decided for itself."

A/N: Well that's enough for one day, send in lots of questions so that I can answer them.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

A/N: Well, already at the second chapter I see. Not many people responding, but I guess it'll just be me for a while.

An attendant knocked on the door. "Come in," said Giyatso.

"Giyatso-sama, the latest 'review' is in." The attendant hands the stack of papers to Giyatso, bows, and then leaves.

"Hmm… this one is more in your area YF."He hands the stack to YF, who eyes it warily, as if it were a live snake.

"sigh Guess we better wade into it." YF reads through them, he starts to chuckle after the first few, and then starts laughing uncontrollably. I will cut down the laughter to the last bit before he regains control.

"…ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha… whew, that was actually quite amusing. OKrubs hands together, let's get to it. I will start by responding to the reviews by chapter. This person, syncopation, actually read my entire story in about two to three hours, and I am honestly flattered that anyone would be so devout a reader as to submit a review for almost every single chapter. That out of the way, lets get to it. I will be posting the reviews right before the responses.

Ch1: Giyatso isn't a possible name for a person in Japanese considering the phonetics of the language. You really did your research, huh? Btw, you do know that your dialogue tags are supposed to be like this, right? "Umm... I'm sorry miss, but I don't remember you," said Junior/Giyatso. Because obviously the dialogue is not the end of the sentence, so you would therefore use a comma and not start the next word with capitalization, right? You didn't? Ooh...

that's just too bad. Maybe you should have paid attention in class more.

Allow me to state right here, as I have several times before, that this story was never meant to go past the first chapter, meaning quality will not be maximum, so any complaints about the rest of the chapters loose any meaning. First off, I 

barely know any Japanese, nor do I know even one Kanji, so of course I couldn't know how to form names in Japanese, I just made it up off of the top of my head, which, if you had read the A/N at the top, you would have found out. It says right there "I had to make up a name…" Baka! I am also not an English major, so I should not be expected to get everything perfect. I'm just an amateur fanfic writer, not a published author. I must have missed the memo that stated that stupid people would be treat every single fic as if it were to be published as is.

Ch2: Omfg, you watched the movie and can't even get his name right? It's Miyazaki. Shows how little you pay attention.

My apologies for not being able to spell a foreign name perfectly off of the top of my head.

Ch3: Lmao. It's "ohayou". Don't even begin to put Japanese in your stories if you don't even know the basics. And "I like your shape" what kind of gag-worthy line is that? No one would ever say that to anyone.

Thanks for the spelling correction, it was very helpful. As I stated above, and I'm sure I have stated somewhere else I just can't remember where, I don't really know much Japanese, just what I can grasp from watching subbed anime, so I think the little Japanese I use, is actually done quite well, considering I have no training in the language. Yes, of course it was a gag-line, it was meant for comedy relief, and you got the line wrong, making your point moot. You are right no one would ever say that, but that is not what my character said.

CH4: Lmao. You have an alarming ratio of telling not showing. Your prose is choppy, rough, and definitely not something to recommend. Hey, just like that godawful Twilight Series you throw the characters together without reason, without a suitable background or plot for their romance. Ahahaha. Wonderful.

Well, I don't really remember it being show and tell time since kindergarten so I can't really respond to that. Plus I have no idea what you are talking about. I also have no idea what you are talking about when you say I'm throwing characters 

together, sine I'm using a **canon** pairing. By dissing the Twighlight series, you automatically lose any validity you may have had (you didn't) from me, but let's continue this is amusing.

Ch5: Again with the bad Japanese. It doesn't matter if you knew the Japanese word for lamp (which is gikun) because it's pretty pathetic that you aren't creative enough to make up your own names.

Rofl, "covetous"? Were you raping the thesaurus as well? Stick to words you know, thank you very much.

Oh thanks, I'll go change that, you're awesome. Oh so now I'm supposed to be creative, but I can't be creative at the beginning? Yes, believe it or not, covetous is a word. If you actually put down your picture books and read a book with some meat to it, like Lord of the Rings, or The Swan Wars series, you might actually learn some words bigger than five letters. Once again, see first sentence of Ch1 response.

Ch6: You do know that the "eh" sound in Japanese is to express shock or disbelief, right? Guess not. And so what if he only communicates by way of sounds, you could very easily have written that he nodded his head in response, or made a sound of acknowledgment. But whatever.

Ok, good point, would have been nice to have that idea when it would have been useful, like after I posted the chapter, so that I could go back and change it before we got deeper into the story, as I have completed it I will not be changing it. You seem to be able to figure out what I am talking about. After all, who other than people who have actually seen the movie will be reading this.

CH7: Again with the bad grammar. And no, it's not a chilling description. It makes me gag from the awful word choice, much like Stephenie Meyer's. Btw, I'm not going to read this trash of a fanfic in great detail because it's not worth my time or energy. If I can pick these things up from rapid skimming, well that definitely shows the quality of your writing now does it?

Starting from top to bottom, as I stated before, I'm an amateur fanfic writer, with not even one fanfic under my belt. I haven't even finished all of my English classes yet. Once again see first sentence of CH1 response. See last sentence of Ch4 response. Funny how you say you aren't going to read in great detail, yet A) you managed to submit a decent sized review for EVERY chapter, and B) how can you say you actually read something if you don't even go through all of it. I would expect a rash of complaints of this magnitude of someone who actually read it thoroughly and actually cares. No, it means you are good at spotting what you consider errors.

CH8: Good God. Look at the horrific size of those paragraphs. They make my eyes bleed. Your beta is completely awful. I suggest you fire her. Also, you are not Terry Pratchett, quit your pretentious footnotes. You don't even hold a candle to his writing skills. (They are all over your previous and future

chapters)

Then stop reading dumbass! If you insist on continuing to read, then you are torturing yourself. No one( at least that I know of) has a gun to your head demanding that you read. Notice to all idiots: If a fanfic is bad, STOP READING IT! Leave it for those who like it just the way it is. Actually my beta( bless her) is awesome, and I didn't actually ask her to beta persay, it's more like she just gives it a quick look over, and then we bounce ideas back and forth, but it is easier to call her a beta. Who the hell is Terry Pratchett?! Footnotes are there for a reason. They help people understand what is going on inside my mind when I visualize a scene. I admit, I abuse them and write silly things sometimes, but most of them are meant only for the enhancement of your reading experience. It's like bonus material, you can turn the directors commentary off, or just watch the movie normally, its your choice to view them. Once again, I've never heard of his, and if you like his writing, I probably don't want to. Yes they are all over the chapters, for reasons stated above.

CH9: Wow, that's pretty bad if your author's notes and review responses are longer than the actual chapter. Shows how much time and effort you put into this fic.

I like to talk, what can I say? Once again see the first sentence of the CH1 response.

Ch10: yawns More barf-worthy dialogue and rushed plot. Not to mention to rape of the caps lock key.

Really, that's interesting, you are the only one of the many people who reviewed this chapter and said they didn't like it. Of course it's in caps dumbass, it's for emphasis, or hadn't you figured that out yet?

Ch 11:

Do you ever edit your work? Because there's so much errors I can't even begin to name them. They being thesaurus abuse, amateur prose, lack of descriptions, stilted dialogue, and grammar problems all over the place.

Stephenie Meyer, huh? That much explain why your writing is so crappy.

Skillfully done? Give me a break, that was the worst transformation I've ever seen anyone write. Bad fanfiction is better than the crap she writes, but oh wait, that must be the reason why you guys idolize her, huh? Because she gives you guys hope that your awful stories and writing could be something of worth.

Sorry, not going to happen, and not ever.

Not really, that is what spell check is for. Once again, you are the only person of the over 1000 hits that actually had a complaint. Really, just how many transformations from a neko- human to a lioness have you seen? Seriously, send me back a review for this chapter or a PM and tell me. No, make it even broader, since I'm sure the other number is zero, tell me how many of any transformation from human/spirit to animal you have seen, and send me a list of the fics while you are at it. I would love to read these superior specimens of transformation writing so I can improve my next one. Once again, see last sentence in CH4 response, as well as first sentence of CH1 response. You know, I was raised to believe that only those who can't support their own self esteem try to lower other peoples' self esteems. Just because you have problems doesn't mean you need to take them out on others.

CH12:

It's "aishiteru". Don't put Japanese in your story if you can't even spell it correctly, which only emphasizes your horrific lack of knowledge in the language. Furthermore, Breaking Dawn and the Twilight Series are pieces of vomit and a disgrace to the literary world.

But hey, with your awful prose I can no doubt get where your source of inspiration came from. Stephenie Meyer. barf

Really? No "s"? It always sounded like that in the anime. Oh well, like I said, I'm working off of anime here. See above statements in CH3 response about my "lack of knowledge". Once again, see last sentence in Ch4 response. See last two sentence of CH 11 response. See first sentence of CH1 response.

Well, that was actually pretty fun, picking on lower intelligence beings. We should do that again. Well actually, probably not, it did take up a lot of room in my inbox. Add that to the fact that anyone can read them and you might start looking pretty dumb."

A/N: Remember, Santa is watching you… I mean… submit lot's of questions.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This chapter will be short, but I truly have been neglecting my reviewers for too long, so here you go.

Disclaimer: It's not paranoia if someone is actually out to get you… oh and I don't own Spirited Away.

A single piece of paper poofed out of thin air, and floated down into Chihiro's lap.

"Wow we actually got a question!" She walked over to the door of her office and knocked twice. A toad- spirit opened it and glanced inward. "Yes?"

"Could you please send a message to everyone to assemble back at the review room?"

"Of course, right away my lady." The spirit bowed, and rushed off to complete his appointed task.

*several minutes later*

"So we finally got a review, eh?" Rin, walking in with Kaola and Haku, commented.

"Haku, how could you keep me waiting so long?" Chihiro got up from an (extremely cat-like) lounging position on a couch and walked over to him. "Just for that, no strawberry ice cream for you tonight. "

Haku did his best to beg and plead, but it didn't matter. Chihiro held her ground. Lin scoffed, "Oh please, it's just ice cream."

"You would be surprised what my perverse mind can do with a woman and a tub of ice cream," YF slowly faded into view, directly behind Lin.

"Gah, stop doing that!" She turned around to hit him with a paper fan she produced from… you know what, even the author doesn't know, but he had already taken a seat across the room.

"Whoa, waaaay too much info there." Minako walked into the room, not needing to catch the start of the conversation.

"I don't know, it sounds like fun," came the voice of Mikotah, as she passed through the door. She Seductively draped herself over Minako's back and whispered huskily in her ear, maybe we could try it out at the temple, hmmm?"

Over hearing this YF stated, "Just be careful, I found out rather painfully that hot doesn't work as well as cold… or much at all really."

All in the room just stared at the manifestation of the author. "What? Don't judge me!" Quickly he changed subjects. "Well I guess it's time to answer those piled up reviews, ne?"

Chihiro got up from her position in Haku's lap, much as she had enjoyed the ear scratch, and grabbed the first paper.

"Well, this one is for you," she stated, handing the paper to YF after briefly scanning it. YF took the paper, and proceeded to read it out loud.

"Dear YF, when are you going to get around the making a sequel?" all present groaned.

"God, another one?"

"Jeeze, that has to be the fifth this month."

"Will they ever stop coming?"

"Quiet down everyone." Once there was relative order, YF cleared his throat.

"The answer to your question, and I thank you for your support, really I do, is that there won't be a sequel. As much as I would love to (gods know I would) make one, the inspiration that drove me this far is gone. I know I left it open ended, intentionally I might add, for an 'everyone's children meet up' sequel story, but it just isn't going to happen. Not unless I get smacked over the head with inspiration again. I am sorry to disappoint you, and all my other loyal readers, but this is the end of the tunnel."

Everyone was slightly downcast at this point, so YF sighed and walked over to the small stack of papers and grabbed the most recent looking one.

"This one's for you two," he passed the paper around to Chihiro and Haku. Chihiro read it, aloud.

"If you like to be on top, that would mean you've done it before, right?  
*waggles eyebrows* Ever thought of when a mini-me might come along? Y'know...  
after you get a "disease" where you're fat for nine months?"

"well for the first part," she began, "Well… that would be telling wouldn't it," she finished with a wink. "For the second part, yes, Haku and I are planning to have children, but not in the immediate future. After all, as spirits our lives could run into the thousands of years and we would still be considered young, so time isn't really that big of an issue. Second part is for you hun," She handed the paper over to Haku.

"Is that your natural hair color?"

"Hmmm… if by natural, you mean the hair color that Hayao Miyazaki envisioned me with, then yes, it is. Now using the word natural also brings up the fact that I'm not exactly a 'natural' spirit, since I was separated from my river, but that's a different subject."

AN: That's it for now, send more questions.


End file.
